


一个房间

by sfbd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfbd/pseuds/sfbd
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	一个房间

林娜琏刚醒，身旁的南不知什么时候已经起床，客厅里传来微弱的游戏音效，打开门，南果然正和游戏进行激烈的战争，窗帘拉得严实，鲜明的色彩填满了半个客厅。娜琏打了个哈切，草草地去洗把脸、刷个牙，出来后南刚好打完一局，眼巴巴地看着她。

早上吃什么？娜琏走过去，懒洋洋地问，身体陷入软绵绵的沙发里。

我点了外卖。南晃了晃手机，大概四十分钟到吧。

“什么外卖？”

“披萨。”

“早上就吃披萨吗？不是说要减肥，早上和中午就随便吃点吗？”娜琏一边说，一边伸手玩她的衣领，有些心不在焉。

但正中下怀。南瘪瘪嘴，说，“那就今天晚上随便吃点。”

“哦。”娜琏应了一声，开始把衣领稍微往下扯，丝绸制的睡衣滑滑的，翻出的褶皱总是一抹就平。南的右锁骨暴露在空中，有些许寒意，她摆弄游戏手柄的手停了下来，电视屏幕卡在“开始”的字样上。娜琏对上南的眼睛，笑了，手掌覆过去，盖住南的皮肤。

现在做吗？南问。声音被接吻的动作模糊，娜琏点点头，把她推倒在沙发上，顺手关掉了电视。

可是披萨还有三十五分钟就到了。

啊。娜琏舔她下颔线顿了顿，那就拿完再继续做嘛。说完，又往皮肤上吮了个小小的红印。

嗯……南短促地呻吟一下，姐姐每次都很有兴致。

经常被形容成兔子的娜琏其实是食肉系，最喜欢和南做到身体微微冒汗的状态，说身体泛着亮晶晶的光时会变得很性感。南不太懂这种性癖，但娜琏在她眼中一直挺性感的。反正，体会过的人才知道。

娜琏低下头，用舌头解开南的睡衣纽扣，偶尔会流下湿漉漉的水印，舌头探到圆滑的曲线，娜琏闷闷地笑了，南没有穿内衣哦。

在家里穿什么内衣啊……南咬着下唇，而且姐姐明明早就感觉到了吧。

娜琏把纽扣解到倒数第二个，不再继续了，双手揭开南的睡衣，像揭开幕后的秘密。对哦，娜琏俯下身回答，我还发现南把纽扣系得很松。南抱住娜琏的脑袋，不搭腔了。

南喜欢和娜琏做爱是不争的事实，娜琏了解她，像解密者熟知一座迷宫。而且放得开，绝不问太白痴的问题。她咬住南的乳尖，牙齿稍稍发力，南便下意识抱紧她的脑袋，忍不住把身体往上送。粉嫩的乳尖上留下浅浅的牙印，吮吸时痛感总是先一步被快感压过，南断断续续地呻吟两下，感觉内裤已经湿掉了。娜琏玩一样的啃咬她的乳肉，先是咬住，然后又让它溜走，牙齿划过皮肤，胸脯上尽是淡红色的齿印。

娜琏伸手褪掉她的裤子，隔着内裤抚摸阴部，手指模糊地记忆着阴蒂的位置，娜琏微微下力，南便闷哼一声，两腿夹住她的手肘。娜琏得逞地笑了，双手掰开南的大腿，粉红的指印短暂地在上面停留了会儿。

穿着内裤弄南也会高潮吗？娜琏注视着南的腿间，轻声问道。南觉得自己的穴口猛地收缩了一下，她总是会被娜琏的言语挑逗到，但还没有回答，娜琏的拇指就已经按住了阴蒂，布料摩擦着她最柔软的地方，不粗糙也变得粗糙了。南发出单音节的喘息，双腿不自觉想并拢，可娜琏坐在中间，饶是她再用力也没办法。

水从穴口慢慢流出来，下部的形状被晕染得更加清晰，光是想到就让南脸红心跳，娜琏又低下头吻她，手指终于探进内裤里，贴着缝隙润滑几下就插了进去，娜琏缓慢挺进着，为第二根手指预先做好准备。阴蒂那儿变得滑滑的，大拇指有时按不住，错开到另一边后，又重重碾回去。南的呻吟全被堵在口里，舌头与娜琏紧密纠缠。娜琏不满足于此，很大的手掌又伸手揉捏南的乳房。指甲抵着南的乳尖，还没插入第二根，南就勾住娜琏，高潮了。娜琏的手掌上泛着亮晶晶的水光。

南还喘着气，勉勉强强地撑起半个身子，娜琏把水液抹到她小腹上。这回把最后两个扣子也解开了。她低下头去舔，动作大胆，用很大一部分的舌叶品尝南的身体，南靠着靠枕，抚摸着娜琏的脑袋，像驯养一只吃水的猫。南感觉腹部收紧，仿佛全部的神经都聚集到了那儿，酥酥麻麻的，叫她脚趾蜷缩。她抬眼看了下时钟，说，还有二十分钟。

娜琏又落下一个吻痕，模糊不清地重复，还有二十分钟呢。

她脱掉南湿得穿不了的内裤，鼻子已经嗅到了性爱的味道。南起初不喜欢这样，说这个位置太容易看到她整个身体，有点奇怪。但像平常一样做爱也太无聊了，性事本身值得更加有趣的探索。娜琏用手指掰开花瓣，单是看着，南就会不好意思地抓紧她的头发，穴口收缩着，挤出更多水液。姐姐不要看了。南在上面羞赧地催促着。娜琏露出自己的脸，藏不住坏心思地回答，因为很想听听南害羞的声音嘛。

嘴唇包裹上部，舌头从缝隙处搜刮出更多水液，南被刺激得两腿发颤，娜琏捉住她，这次指尖一定会留下更加长久的印记。娜琏喜欢看南身上斑驳的红红紫紫，也许如此形容会有些过头，但动物不就是热衷于占有吗。娜琏轻咬了咬外部，舌头缠住小小的阴蒂，每舔一下都会尝到更多的水液，发出不太明显的水声，水声传到南的耳里，就放大了，敲着她的神经，好像故意不让她安心享受一样。可是她被牢牢抓住了，上半身暴露在空中，简直无处可逃。

娜琏用力吮了一下，手掌按了按南的小腹，南拔高地喘了一声，双腿猛地勾住她，娜琏的脸被迫很深地埋进了南的腿间，热的水液弄湿了她的嘴唇和下巴。南的眼神虚虚的，聚不了焦。娜琏捏住她的下巴，把嘴里的味道渡给她，她们身上已经冒出丝丝的汗珠了。

每次用舌头南都会很敏感。娜琏得意地透露出自己的秘诀，其实很喜欢这样吧？

南环上她的脖颈，小声地回答了，害羞地想要一个拥抱，但娜琏止住她的动作，扬了扬下巴。南要帮我舔掉啊。娜琏语气上扬，这是南自己的东西啊。

披萨依旧没到。外面传来逐渐响亮的雨声——恐怕还得延迟送达吧。

于是南红着脸，凑过去，伸出了自己粉的舌头。


End file.
